Most of rotary massage apparatus of prior art do not have heating elements that emits far infra-red ray or anions, which are known as effective for chronic diseases, such as constipation or digestive disorder. It was impossible because electrical connections for such rotating massage balls are not developed. Moreover, the relative position of the massage balls are designed without a significant consideration of the special nerve parts on the abdominal portion of a human body that are known to essential part for curing/preventing chronic diseases, such as constipation or digestive disorder. As a result, the rotary massager of the prior art are not effective for facilitating the circulation of blood, relaxing muscles, and reducing fats in the abdominal region of a human body. It is purpose of the current application to provide a rotating electricity connector for a massaging apparatus that emits anions and far infrared ray while rotatably massaging human body.